Elevator Talk
by reylolove44
Summary: An alternative version of the scene between Kylo Ren and Rey in the elevator on their way to meet Supreme Leader Snoke.


Rey's chest fluttered with excitement and some nerves. She was shipping herself to Kylo Ren...Ben Solo. She knew that if she could turn him back to the light, the Resistance stood a fighting chance to win the war against the First Order. Rey only brought her hope and Luke's old lightsaber with her. The pod she was in shook suddenly as it landed in the hanger of Snoke's ship. The viewport of the pod opened and Rey didn't need to look to know he was waiting for her. Kylo Ren stood there, majestically poised and waited for her to step out of the pod.  
Kylo grabbed the cuffs that the nearby Stormtrooper had and clasped them onto Rey's wrists. She was puzzled at first with the seriousness of the act. But when he gently touched her wrist and looked into her eyes, she knew it was all just for show. He had to still convince everyone else that he was with them and against her. Once the cuffs were secured, Kylo turned to the Stormtroopers.  
"Leave us," he ordered. Rey was still surprised by how his deep voice always seemed to captivate her. The richness that came with it sent chills down her spine. Kylo must have sensed what Rey was feeling because he reached for the small of her back to steady her. They walked together to the nearest elevator without a word being spoken. But as they walked, each could feel the other through their emotions for one another. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened for them. Kylo and Rey stepped inside and the door shut.  
As soon as the door closed, Kylo stepped right in front of Rey and stared down at her. She stared up into his face and saw Ben Solo take over. He quickly removed her cuffs and let them drop to the floor. For a moment they both just stared at each other, in complete awe of one another. They were face to face once again but not through their bond. They were there, together, with nothing standing in their way.  
It is unclear who made the first move for they both rushed to close the gap between them and sank into a deep, passionate kiss. Rey's hands were entwined in Ben's hair as his arms were wrapped around her waist. They stood in their embrace as their lips moved in tandem. Ben slowly walked her to the wall of the elevator and pressed her up against it. Both of them were breathing heavily as they continued their passionate kisses. Without separating their lips, Ben lifted Rey up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist as she moved her hands to cup his face.  
Rey briefly broke the kiss to stare deeply, longingly into Ben's face. He stared back at her hungrily with the same longing. She ran her fingers through his hair and took in every part of his scared but handsome face, trailing kisses across his cheeks and forehead.  
"Rey…" Ben breathed as she continued her kisses. He was enamored by this sweet but passionate gesture from Rey and couldn't help but be suspended in pure bliss. He seized his moment to return her passionate kisses with his own. Ben trailed his kisses from her jaw and down her neck. Rey shuddered from the intimate gesture and gripped his hair tightly, which urged Ben to continue his path to her collarbone and back up her neck, enjoying how he was making her feel with his kisses.  
"Ben…" Rey sighed as she felt his kisses on her throat as his hand rested on the small of her back. Their lips met again with a burning hunger from both sides as their hands traveled all over. Both wanted to express the love that was erupting between them for one another and knew they only had moments to do so. They savored each kiss and touch to the last second as they both felt the elevator slowed to a stop.  
Ben set Rey down but still kept his arms around her. He leaned down and kissed her gently one last time. As they broke away, Rey could feel his happiness radiating off of him and hoped that he could feel her happiness through their bond. He smiled softly and took her hand with both of his and kissed her fingers gently, lovingly.  
"Rey, I...I'm so sorry…for everything...I thought the darkness was my only destiny and I feel that I have failed you," Ben spoke in barely a whisper. He looked down at Rey's fingers in his hands and squeezed them gently. "Can you ever forgive me? I want to give myself to you, not to Snoke, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it," he continued. Rey reached up with her free hand and placed it on his cheek, stroking it lovingly. Ben closed his eyes at her touch.  
"I came here for you, Ben. I came here to help you. You have all the power you need," Rey responded as she continued to stroke his cheek. Ben felt chills go down his spine at her response and pulled her close to his chest, enveloping her in a tight hug. Rey sank into his arms and held him close to her. Their heartbeats were one and she knew that she would help him turn and they could leave together from the First Order. And Ben knew he could do it because he was with the woman he loved more than anything the First Order or even Snoke could give him. 


End file.
